<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1: We don't talk anymore by Winterleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434092">Chapter 1: We don't talk anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf'>Winterleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deeper and Deeper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom and Youngjae have been in a relationship for a while, the inclusion of Jinyoung opens up a pandora's box of issues like jealousy, imbalance and insecurities. Jaebeom can't seem to adjust to the new addition well and Jinyoung doesn't know how to handle that without letting his ego come in between. Meanwhile, Youngjae and Jinyoung are already deeply in love. Follow along as Jaebeom finally realizes that Jinyoung is not an intrusion but the completion of their love, Youngjae learns that a relationship requires more patience and communication than he was prepared for and Jinyoung learns to not let his pride get in the way of his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deeper and Deeper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1: We don't talk anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an exclusively self-indulgent account which involves my personal kinks. I do not condone this kind of behavior in real life. I enjoy these things in fiction because I know it's not real and I and my characters are safe.</p><p>I'm keeping the chapters as seperate fics so I can set different ratings and tags for each chapter whenever I feel the need.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jaebeom and Jinyoung haven't been talking for weeks. Ever since the honeymoon period of 6 months was over when Jaebeom and Youngjae both welcomed Jinyoung into their home - the third addition to their one year old relationship - they've been at loggerheads over one issue after another, be it rent, monthly budget, the mess Jinyoung leaves every morning when he gets ready for work, Jaebeom's frustration with his slow rise in the modeling world, cancelled date nights or Youngjae. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly it's been the latter lately, since Youngjae refuses to show favoritism and Jaebeom insists on calling first dibs because he's known Youngjae longer. They were co-workers at their local bar and college friends even before that, until they became lovers. Youngjae is the one who essentially introduced Jinyoung and Jaebeom to each other, after they hit it off one late night at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>"He's been treating me like shit for months and I'm supposed to just forget that and believe that he still loves me? That all that childishness was because he wanted my attention? Face it Jae, he's already bored of me. All he wants from me is ass. I only have you!" Jinyoung snarls as he curls up against Youngjae on their living room couch. </p><p> </p><p>The TV is on, playing some cheesy romantic movie that Jaebeom loves but Jinyoung wouldn't normally be caught dead watching. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae has been trying for weeks, flitting in between him and Jaebeom, trying to make them talk after their last blow up two weeks ago over something petty like Jaebeom forgetting Jinyoung's favorite ice cream flavor during a game of 21 questions. Youngjae had been looking forward to a night of hot sex after a month of overtime at the bar before New Year's, when they set the penalty to stripping an item anytime someone got an answer wrong (courtesy Jinyoung). </p><p> </p><p>But instead, he was left clutching his hair in exasperation in his old bedroom while his two lovers fought it out in the living room to the sound of firecrackers and cheering outside his window. The room had belonged to him since before he started sharing a bed with Jaebeom. He still keeps his clothes and other stuff here so Jinyoung can share Jaebeom's closet and dresser. The bed is big enough for when one or a couple of their friends decide to crash at their place. </p><p> </p><p>It's also fortunate in that he can use it to get away from all their fighting and not have to go through their huffy silences and pointed glares if he wants something from his closet. </p><p> </p><p>Their snarky neighbour from downstairs who shared the same name as Jinyoung didn't help either, yelling at Youngjae as he ran down the stairs to open his bar on time, (later than usual as he tried to keep his boyfriends from killing each other) as if it was his job to keep the quiet of their small apartment building. </p><p> </p><p>Granted, they did disturb his sleep when Youngjae had a brand new king sized bed delivered for them to share instead of Jaebeom's rickety, narrow one once Jinyoung moved in, and granted, Youngjae was the loudest when he and Jaebeom fucked Jinyoung into it, (rough and filthy because he always insisted on topping while they insisted on making use of his well endowed ass a much as his well endowed cock, since it was only fair)...but this? This was totally Jaebeom and Jinyoung's fault, ruining their New Year's eve as well as their neighbour's, while he had to bear the brunt. It was so unfair. </p><p> </p><p>The issue was deeper than ice cream flavor, he knew. And there was only one solution. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you just have to talk, I'm sure you'll sort it out..." Youngjae begins. </p><p> </p><p>"We're beyond that!" Jinyoung snaps. "We just can't seem to stand each other anymore. All these fights, these are all just excuses for us to let each other know how stuck we are because neither of us can bear to be apart from you. Let's just accept that it's you and me and him and you now. There's no me and Jaebeom. He never really liked us being together anyway, he just gave in for the sex!" Jinyoung says determinedly. </p><p> </p><p>But Youngjae can see the tears threatening to glaze his eyes even if they never really come. Jinyoung is just too stubborn, too pretentious, too egotistic. He hates looking vulnerable and right now, Youngjae knows just how ashamed he must feel having to confess all his insecurities about his relationship with Jaebeom. How pathetic, like he's begging for Jaebeom's attention against his own pride. </p><p> </p><p>That doesn't really help with Youngjae's own frustration though. He's the youngest here, he should not have to babysit them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so fucking tired of this shit!" Youngjae bites out, storming his way to his private room. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't see Jinyoung's stunned face as he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning they all sit down at their little breakfast table in the kitchen, generously prepared by Jinyoung with a lot of snooty silences and banging pots, much to Jaebeom's chagrin. The toasts are almost burnt, the eggs are over done and the sweet lime juice is bitter because he forgot to de-seed them, yet none of them have spoken. Youngjae can tell Jinyoung is trying to make up for their argument last night in his own way but he keeps quiet, doesn't give in easily like he does usually. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom and Jinyoung aren't talking to each other as usual, neither are Jinyoung and Youngjae, much to Jaebeom's surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Did you guys fight too?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae shakes his head slightly in answer but neither of them say a word, so Jaebeom doesn't try to dig any further. His frown simply gets deeper every time he sees Youngjae glance at Jinyoung longingly. </p><p> </p><p>It's the tenth time that Youngjae has glanced at Jinyoung, who is lost too deep in thought to notice, when suddenly, Jaebeom throws his fork down on his plate with a loud clang. </p><p> </p><p>"This is useless!" Jaebeom glares at Jinyoung. Jinyoung and Youngjae jump at the same time. "If it's so hard for you to make the first move and apologize then why don't you just leave? Do everyone a favor."</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for Jinyoung to process what Jaebeom's saying. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snaps. </p><p> </p><p>"Well clearly neither of us has been happy for a while and now you're dragging Youngjae into it too!" Jaebeom glares.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't act like you're not doing the same thing by confronting me like this while he's sitting right fucking there!" Jintoung shoots back defensively. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys please, can we have one day without you fighting or ignoring each other? Please can we just talk like ad-" Youngjae interrupts with a loud sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Talk? With this one?" Jaebeom cuts him off with a sneer directed towards Jinyoung. "I'd rather he just stop coming here at all! Don't you still keep your daddy's penthouse to hole up in? Bet you haven't told Youngjae even after you promised me you would, have you? Wanted him to keep thinking how much more independent and responsible you are compared to <em>others</em>. How much you loved living the working class life!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? But if I leave, what's going to happen to your little arrangement?" says Jinyoung, mocking instead of defensive like Jaebeom had hoped. "How are you going to manage rent if I just quit? Gonna live like you did before we began dating? Planning on making Youngjae your sugar daddy again?"</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung regrets it immediately. Jaebeom has been a struggling model for a long time, whose career has only just taken off and it's his one peeve that he used to be financially dependent on Youngjae and still can't contribute as much to the house budget as him and Jinyoung, even though he's begun making quite a bit of money lately and might even surpass them after getting signed by a high end fashion brand to be their face later next month. </p><p> </p><p>They've fought before but this has always been a line none of them have ever crossed with Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae crosses his fingers under the table, eyes screwed tight. Please don't lose it Jaebeom hyung, please don't lose it, please don't... </p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather be my boyfriend's sugar baby than stay in a relationship where no one wants me around." says Jaebeom, sneer intact but with a quiver of barely suppressed rage. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung simply stares at him while Youngjae buries his face into his hands, he's been doing it a lot lately. Jaebeom had hit Jinyoung right where it hurt the most - his biggest insecurity. </p><p> </p><p>"What...what are you talking about?" Jinyoung stammers, his normally strong and deep voice going weak and soft, almost a whimper. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You thought you could act like a whiny child all the time and we'd still let you stay here? You think your ass is even worth all that trouble? Go back to your daddy's palace as soon as you can. Even Youngjae's tired of your shit! We'll even help you move out. Just don't ever come back!"</p><p> </p><p>With that Jaebeom pushes his chair back so hard that it falls back on the floor with a crash making both Jinyoung and Youngjae flinch. He spins around without regret and marches his way into Youngjae's old bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him with ringing finality.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung turns to Youngjae, hurt and disbelief written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"What is he saying? What did he mean by that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, it's not what it sounds like!" Youngjae tries to clarify in panic as Jinyoung's eyes fill with tears of betrayal. "Remember when you and I had an argument a few days ago? I was mad and I was ranting. It just came out wrong, hyung please..."</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung please, this is a misunderstanding, just give me a minute and I'll clear everything up! Please!" Youngjae wails, tailing Jinyoung back and forth as he moves between the closet he shares with Jaebeom and the bed, his arms full of clothes and other stuff. </p><p> </p><p>He continues to throw everything into two large suitcases. He was never the neat one. Especially not now. </p><p> </p><p>"No Jae, I'm done! I love you with all my heart but I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to tolerate Jaebeom hurling shit at me every chance he gets while you suffer because of us! It's like he was waiting for a chance to kick me out! I'm sorry we dragged you into this but I hope he'll be a much better boyfriend to you now that I'm gone! Let him do whatever the fuck he wants I don't give a shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously Jinyoung you're being riddiculous!" Youngjae says in a loud voice, dropping all honorifics as his temper rises.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!" he yells, grabbing their photobook from Jinyoung's hands, pictures of all three of them that both Jaebeom and Jinyoung had lovingly snapped and collected on film. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung tries to grab it back but Youngjae simply throws it aside and pushes him back on the bed instead, straddling his hips heavily as he falls back with a yelp. He pins Jinyoung's arms above his head as he thrashes around trying to free himself. One of his suitcases falls to the floor with a loud thump, his personal items strewn everywhere, but Youngjae doesn't even flinch. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!" Jinyoung yells, almost dislodging Youngjae's arms from their sockets with how hard he's resisting. </p><p> </p><p>But Youngjae is stronger. Soon, Jinyoung's struggles become weaker and his breathing becomes more labored with the effort. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you know I'm stronger than you. Stop struggling or you're gonna get hurt." Youngjae says, pressing down on Jinyoung's wrists to sink the message in. </p><p> </p><p>They're going to bruise for days, Youngjae knows, but it's not like Jinyoung doesn't know how to hide his wrists in long sleeved work shirts after a night of kinky sex. </p><p> </p><p>"Then let go off me!" Jinyoung bites back, twisting this way and that but unable to release himself from Youngjae's grip. </p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Youngjae!" </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae simply smashes their lips together to shut him up. Jinyoung resists, biting and turning his head away, but Youngjae only transfers both of his wrists to one hand and uses the other hand to hold his jaw in place as he tries to force his tongue in. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally, Jinyoung gives up and in a few seconds he's kissing Youngjae back with fervor, their lips sliding against each other, tongues swirling around messily, licking every corner and crevice they can reach. Youngjae can taste the wet sweetness from their combined spit, but there's also the saltiness of Jinyoung's tears there. </p><p> </p><p>His heart aches. </p><p> </p><p>He loosens his bruising grip on Jinyoung's jaw and moves it down to his neck tenderly. He caresses him there soothingly as they continue to kiss, then slides it down Jinyoung's chest all the way to his slender waist, that always feels so small in his large hands. He squeezes the tight flesh there and Jinyoung moans, arching his back involuntarily. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae uses the now available space to slide his forearm under Jinyoung's lower back, making his t-shirt ride up slightly, the soft, warm skin feeling like heaven against his own. He pulls Jinyoung's waist up with a jerk, making him arch more and crashing their hips together. Their clothed cocks slide against each other and Jinyoung pulls away from his mouth, throwing his head back with a gasp as Youngjae bites down on his exposed neck, breathless from both the kissing and the teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell's happening here?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom's materialized into their room without them noticing, his mouth hanging open as he takes in the scene laid out before him. They gape at him, both frozen in position as his nostrils flair. </p><p> </p><p>"Youngjae get off him!" </p><p> </p><p>"No! He's leaving, don't you see-" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a shit, get off him! Let him go! He's doing it for attention, don't you see! He's not going to listen to you!" </p><p> </p><p>"And will you?" Youngjae challenges Jaebeom. "Will you listen?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-" </p><p> </p><p>"If you're not here to help me stop him from leaving then go back to your fucking room, alright!" Youngjae spits at him angrily, still gripping Jinyoung's wrists and waist tightly even though he's stopped struggling now, with his face turned stubbornly towards the window, away from Jaebeom. "Don't tell me what to do with my fucking boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom's face clamps down instantly at that. </p><p> </p><p>"I see, you've made your choice." he says in a deadly whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop being dramatic! I choose you both! It's either both of you or no one! If he goes I go too and neither of you will ever see my face again I promise you that!" </p><p> </p><p>"Youngjae!" both Jaebeom and Jinyoung exclaim at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking!" Youngjae yells, getting off Jinyoung and throwing his remaining haphazardly packed suitcase to the floor too. "It's not between you and him, it's between all three of us! Talk it out with each other or lose me. It's your choice now!" </p><p> </p><p>With that, Youngjae shoulders his way past Jaebeom, swatting his hand away as he tries to stop him and walks out of the apartment, car keys in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking brats.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>When he comes back in the morning after closing the bar, Jaebeom is sitting on the living room couch icing a bloody lip and Jinyoung is nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>"You fought?" Youngjae asks, his heart sinking in pure dread. When it came to punches, neither Jinyoung nor Jaebeom held back. He can only imagine what Jinyoung's face must look like.</p><p> </p><p>"No." </p><p> </p><p>"Then what happened to your lip?Where's hyung?" Youngjae asks, running towards their shared bedroom and then heading back to the living room in panic when he finds it back in its original neat state. And empty. Some of Jinyoung's stuff is still there, including the various portraits of wild flowers that Jinyoung loved to collect hanging on the walls but his suitcases are gone. "Where is he?" </p><p> </p><p>"He left." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?" Youngjae yells, feeling his heartbeat stutter. "I told you guys to patch up-" </p><p> </p><p>"He left to get food." </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack you asshole!" Youngjae sighs in relief, placing a hand on his heart, willing it to calm down. "But did you talk or not?" He adds sternly. "You're not running away like a coward this time, either of you!" </p><p> </p><p>"I tried okay!" Jaebeom grits out. "But all he did is slap me in the face and leave." </p><p> </p><p>"What did you say to him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Lim Jaebeom I swear to mother fucking God..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling the truth! I didn't say anything, I only tried to kiss him! So he bit me, yelled that he's going to get food, grabbed his wallet and walked out." </p><p> </p><p>"Was that your grand idea of patching up?" Youngjae asked indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"What else could I do?" Jaebeom snapped back. "He accused me of being an insensitive boyfriend who can't fulfill his needs, so I offered to fuck him and settle his jealousy over you and me, once and for all..." </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae sinks down on the couch next to Jaebeom with his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you didn't say that last bit out loud to him."</p><p> </p><p>"So what if I did? It's not a lie." Jaebeom counters in defiance. </p><p> </p><p>"What am I gonna do with you both..." Youngjae sighs in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>"Then leave! You can leave too! I don't need anyone!" Says Jaebeom angrily. </p><p> </p><p>But Youngjae knows him like the back of his hand and he can easily detect the fear in his eyes. He isn't really confident that Youngjae would choose to stay with him. Jaebeom has never been hard to read, not to him atleast. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't mean it." Youngjae says quietly, looking at him, even as Jaebeom continues to glare at the TV mounted on the wall in front. </p><p> </p><p>"I do." he bites back. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't mean this and you didn't mean it earlier either when you told Jinyoung to leave." </p><p> </p><p>"I did!" Jaebeom insists stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae looks at him for any sign of regret. But there's none. And that's how Youngjae knows he can't leave them alone with each other. He's going to need a whole lot of patience, patience he didn't have until now in order to deal with this shit. </p><p> </p><p>No one told him relationships were this complicated. That he'd be stuck between two boyfriends fighting over him so severely that they forgot they were supposed to be in love. Jaebeom and Jinyoung being childish was hard enough, if he started behaving like them too he'd lose them both and that was something he was not ready to do. </p><p> </p><p>Relationships needed time to build up. None of them had been with each other for long, they needed to learn more about each other, their flaws, weaknesses and insecurities before they could move on to a stable point in their relationship, before they could truly love each other. This was just another stepping stone, an obstacle to overcome for them all to grow and learn from. They could do this! </p><p> </p><p>Besides, if they were to break up, their entire group would break and there would be no going back. </p><p> </p><p>"What am I gonna tell Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom? They already know something's wrong." </p><p> </p><p>"The truth." </p><p> </p><p>"Which is what?" </p><p> </p><p>"That Jinyoung is a whiny little shit who craves attention all the time and he ruined us." </p><p> </p><p>"Really Hyung? Do we both know the same Jinyoung or have you been dating that fifty year old hag downstairs who keeps telling you he looks younger than you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Haha, very funny." </p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be. You know how much Jinyoung loves us both. How much he loves you." </p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think I give a shit?" </p><p> </p><p>To that, Youngjae has no answer because honestly Jaebeom hadn't been showing that he gave a shit lately anyway. All Youngjae can hope is that a little space and a lot of patience would be enough for them both to realize how their relationship would never work with just two. </p><p> </p><p>He has memories from a few months months ago, happy memories, before Jinyoung got a job as a sales representative in some big pharmaceutical company and actually started making his own money while Jaebeom continued to struggle. </p><p> </p><p>Until then, Jaebeom and Jinyoung had been thick as thieves, as long as Jinyoung was living off of his rich parents while Jaebeom lived off Youngjae. But it all changed once Jinyoung began working. It grew even worse when Jaebeom finally started getting recognized by big fashion brands and he got busier too. His pay still wasn't on the same level as Jinyoung and Youngjae though. He had a long way to go and he knew it. There was hope for his career after all, but there were also sacrifices to be made. </p><p> </p><p>There were lesser nights of them drinking together waiting for Youngjae to come home so they could tease him into bed, fewer inside jokes about the struggle of joblessness, fewer heart to heart talks about their insecurities and cheering each other on to not lose hope. Jinyoung had simply worked himself out of that state of financial instability while Jaebeom was still stuck in a seemingly endless cycle of living from paycheck to paycheck until he signed the contract with a high-end fashion brand next month. Yet he refused to let Jinyoung pay his bills. His ego as big as Jinyoung's. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae owned the bar where Jaebeom used to work before his modeling career took off, so he wasn't hard put for cash himself. But Jaebeom didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he always seemed happy to let Youngjae spoil him. But then why didn't he treat Jinyoung the same way? Youngjae couldn't make sense of it at all! Was it because Jinyoung was the same age as him and therefore a rival for Youngjae's admiration and respect? Did he think Youngjae would lose respect and love for Jaebeom now that Jinyoung had become independent? Did he consider it an act of betrayal when Jinyoung found a stable job before him? Or had Jaebeom simply fallen out of love with Jinyoung and was trying to find a way to kick him out without actually saying it, like Jinyoung continued to insist? </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae's mind reels with possibilities, each worse than the one before. He had meant what he'd said, it was either Jaebeom and Jinyoung both or neither for him. He refuses to take sides. He loves them both equally and he's going to make sure they both knew he's not some trophy to be won over in their game of tug and war. </p><p> </p><p>He tries a different approach. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you're not being fair to me, either of you." he says, letting his voice shake a little with emotion. "If I hang out with you, Jinyoung gets mad, if I hang out with him you try to drag me away on some false pretext. What do you want from me?" he asks tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom seems to soften quite a bit at that, even looking apologetic as he encircles Youngjae's shoulders with an arm. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to pick a side Jaeyah. I just don't want you to abandon me. You got so close to Jinyoung so fast when it took years for you and me to leave the friendship phase and start dating. You connect with him at a deeper level, like you're the same age, and it frustrates me so much. I feel like I'm being replaced instead of being shared. I love you so much, you have no idea..." he says, his eyes soft and pleading. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not bring replaced Hyung! I love you too! Both of you!" Youngjae assures him. "Equally!" He adds when Jaebeom makes an irritated noise. </p><p> </p><p>"And what if I'm not enough? What if tomorrow you realize that Jinyoung is a better match for you, then what?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not going to happen Hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Be practical Youngjae. He's like a perfect ten in looks and money. He has a stable job with a solid future while mine comes with an expiry date that all depends on luck. I can't even take care of you the way I want to..." Jaebeom says bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>"Lim Jaebeom, just because you're older doesn't mean you're the one who has to take care of me!" Youngjae says furiously. "I don't need you to take care of me or feed me! Unless it's cock ofcourse." he adds and the corners of Jaebeom's mouth twitch involuntarily. "You give me something that money can't give me and in return all I can do is take care of you whenever you need me to. It really hurts when you say things like that because I love you and I know you love me! So please, for my sake, get over it and try and make peace with Jinyoung hyung." </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom runs a frustrated hand through his long hair after Youngjae's long rant but he looks less insecure than before. Youngjae breathes another sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>"He's just so...fuck! He makes me so mad!" Jaebeom grits out. "This is the difference between you and him! When you say things they actually get through to me. But Jinyoung? His tongue is like a razor, it just cuts straight through my heart!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, don't you see? You're both the same! You do it to him too! Neither of you backs down because your egos are so inflated! You take turns to start a fight over the pettiest things! If for once, just once, either one of you decides to back down, just a little bit-" Youngjae tries to insist. </p><p> </p><p>"And let his already inflated head swell even more? I don't think so. I have self respect too. And I'm not like him!" Jaebeom snaps. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not- fuck, can't believe I'm explaining this to grown men! You're adults, you know relationships take sacrifices, there are somethings you have to let go or ignore in order for it to last. You have to remember the good so you can tide over the bad. You can't tell me that your entire relationship was bad!" he growls out in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"No. But we lasted the nice phase for only maybe a few months until he moved in. From then on its been nothing but hell, you know that! You and I, we never fought like this until he came along, never! Look what he's done to us too!" Jaebeom shoots back stubbornly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung don't do that! Don't try to turn me against him too!" </p><p> </p><p>"What? It's the truth!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I admit you and I never fought until he came along, but that's because we were too complacent, too comfortable. Our relationship was just that, we existed and slept together, didn't make an effort. We'd already skipped to the married phase when he brought excitement back into our lives, challenged us, taught us how to make each other feel special. I've never had dates or sex like that in my life! He makes even boring, rainy days interesting and I can't go back to our old life. He loves me and I feel it every moment of every day, so don't, just don't!"</p><p> </p><p>"And what about me? I don't love you enough?" Jaebeom asked, the hurt in his eyes shining through the anger. </p><p> </p><p>"Ofcourse you do Hyung! You're missing my point completely!" Youngjae grits out through clenched teeth. "I know you love me and I love you too! I know you get hurt whenever you and Jinyoung fight and he says something that cuts through you and I'm sorry I can't change a grown man but I can help you see that you can get past it. You both don't mean it! Please just talk civilly for once, tell each other honestly how you feel in a certain situation, without snapping. Please? For me?" Youngjae pleads, making his eyes as big as he can. </p><p> </p><p>He usually prefers to stay blunt and straightforward, but he also knows the power of his bright, innocent eyes and Jaebeom is his most ready victim. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. When he comes back, we'll talk." Jaebeom grumbles in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>"See? I knew you were the sensible one, that's why I talked to you first." Youngjae says happily, grabbing his smaller hand and kissing it affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>One down, one more to go. Hopefully, Jinyoung wouldn't be as difficult as Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae pulls out his phone and types a text to Jinyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung answers back immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"What did he say?" Jaebeom asks, trying to appear casual as he turns on the TV to some romantic drama he's been hooked on to lately. </p><p> </p><p>"He's, umm, going to be a while..."</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom narrows his eyes at him then grabs his phone before Youngjae can protest. </p><p> </p><p>"So he's staying at Jackson's tonight hunh? Guess he doesn't really want this talk as much as you do." says Jaebeom, still acting nonchalant as he hands Youngjae's phone back to him, eyes back on his drama where the couple have started a very steamy make out session. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna teach that brat a fucking lesson when he comes back home..." Youngjae grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"I have a few ideas how, wanna practice?" Jaebeom smirks, taking his eyes off the TV and leaning in for a kiss to the background noise of the drama leads slurping and smacking their way through their kiss. </p><p> </p><p>All of Youngjae's protests about Jaebeom misinterpreting his meaning are lost in a moan as Jaebeom's hand finds his crotch, palming at his cock through his jeans lazily as they kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Youngjaeyah..." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to bed, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we wait until..."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait."</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae sighs against Jaebeom's lips then pulls back to look at him. Something in Jaebeom's face convinces him that Jaebeom would not be able to handle rejection tonight, he needs some reassurance for his bruised ego. Not that Youngjae is unwilling. He knows Jinyoung is impossible to talk to until he's made up his mind to talk, so that leaves only Jaebeom at the moment. He'd deal with Jinyoung tomorrow. Perhaps if they both realized that Youngjae wasn't going to leave either of them for the other, they'd be more open to reconciliation. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's go." he smiles and they make their way to their bedroom attached by the lips, shedding their clothes along the way. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung unlocks the front door quietly. He wants to avoid both the hatred in Jaebeom's eyes as well as the hurt in Youngjae's eyes that was sure to be there - for as long as possible, delaying the inevitable. He can't face them yet. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway towards Jackson's apartment, Jinyoung had changed his mind. Youngjae was right, they were both being childish. He loved Jaebeom, with all his heart, wanted to be with them both for the rest of his life, he couldn't let his pettiness destroy their relationship. He should have found a better way to communicate his wants and needs instead of snapping and getting provoked. </p><p> </p><p>He means to first go into Youngjae's old room, where he knows the younger would be sitting, playing some computer games to distract himself while Jaebeom sulked with a book. Youngjae always refuses to sleep with either of them when they're fighting. Always. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to apologize to Youngjae first, for putting him through their shit. And then he'd go to Jaebeom's room, call Youngjae in for a cuddle and maybe they could start afresh. Yeah. That was a good plan. </p><p> </p><p>But he's unable to carry it out when he sees the trail of clothes leading from the couch to their shared bedroom. He hears the sound of giggling interspersed with loud moans coming from there. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung feels an ache building in his chest as he slowly pads towards the bedroom like a robot, a strange ache, one he has never felt before, even when Jaebeom had snapped at him to get out- a sense of abandonment. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom's door is ajar, light spilling out in a yellowish glow on the floor towards him, shadows dancing in the long rectangular patch. He knows what's happening, he knows what he's going to find, but he has to see it with his own eyes. They don't have any rules about it, they all fuck one or both of their lovers as and when someone is available. But tonight was different, tonight Jinyoung had left their apartment hurt, so the last thing he expected was for his lovers to take advantage of his absence and fuck like nothing was wrong, like he didn't exist. </p><p> </p><p>He stands in the doorway for a long time as he watches a naked Jaebeom bob his head up and down on youngjae's dick while three of his fingers push in and out of his hole, deep enough to stimulate his prostate. Jaebeom has his back towards him and Youngjae's head is thrown back towards the headboard, eyebrows scrunched together and eyes screwed shut tight as he moans and sobs loudly while Jaebeom milks him through his orgasm, until he's been drained of every last drop and shivering with overstimulation. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung wants to go in, every cell in his body screaming at him to pull his dick out and fuck Jaebeom's hole that is staring at him most invitingly as he bends over Youngjae's dick, but something holds him back - pride. Before Jinyoung can decide to leave unnoticed, Jaebeom pulls off Youngjae's dick with a pop and their eyes meet through the mirror above the headboard. Jinyoung finds himself frozen at the doorway as Jaebeom glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom freezes for a moment too but then he turns a heavily panting Youngjae around roughly onto his stomach and pulls his ass up, sliding a hand lovingly down his cheeks and placing tender kisses along his spine, until he reaches his entrance and ducks down to slide his tongue across the rim. All the while refusing to acknowledge Jinyoung's presence any further than a glare. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom licks and sucks on the puckered entrance befor pushing his tongue in while Youngjae sobs and wails under him. Jinyoung can see the muscles in Youngjae's lower back contract and relax agilely as he rolls his hips into Jaebeom's face, grinding against him while Jaebeom slurps into his ass like its his last meal, moaning in pleasure at the taste of what Jinyoung knows is his favorite mint flavored lube that works both as lube and stimulant, leaving a pleasant stinging sensation. Jinyoung knows because more often than not, he's had his dick and ass slathered with it while Jaebeom and Youngjae ate him out. </p><p> </p><p>"Just like that hyung...ahhh...your tongue feels so fucking good..." The usually dominant Youngjae moans helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>"You taste so good baby. Taste the best. I could eat you like this everyday and never go hungry. Don't need anyone else..." Jaebeom moans into his ass glancing up at Jinyoung again to hit the message home, making Youngjae shudder. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's hips twitch with the phantom memory of Jaebeom's lips on his own entrance, his insanely long tongue inside his core, licking away like a mad man while Youngjae sucked his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae has his eyes screwed shut the whole time but Jaebeom continues his ministrations with his defiant eyes watching Jinyoung, the lower half of his face still smushed into Youngjae's ass as he takes his fill. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his heartbreak, Jinyoung feels every spike of shame building in his body as he continues to watch Jaebeom eat Youngjae's ass while looking at him the whole time, even as he forces Youngjae to stay still when he shudders through his second orgasm and bucks his hips trying to get away from Jaebeom's relentless tongue. Jinyoung is aroused beyond measure and he hates himself for it. </p><p> </p><p>Why? Why does it feel so humiliating to watch Jaebeom straighten up, wipe his mouth in a lewd manner and deliberately push Youngjae's ass cheeks further apart so he can push his dick into him slowly, his eyes on Jinyoung, as if daring him to stop them? It's not like Jinyoung hasn't enjoyed watching his lovers fuck before. </p><p> </p><p>But before this, he'd always been a part of their little play, the centre piece even as both Jaebeom and Youngjae took turns to tease him and then fuck him until he was begging for a break. They knew he loved delayed gratification, loved to hold out on his own pleasure until both his lovers had reached a point of mindless lust where neither of them would go easy on him. </p><p> </p><p>So why now? Why is he dying with heartbreak and embarassment as the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the room, juxtaposed by Youngjae's loud moans and Jaebeom's grunts as he fucks into him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom turns Youngjae on his back and slides in again quickly, making Youngjae sob with pleasure as Jaebeom bends his knees further up his chest so he can go in deeper. How Jinyoung wishes it was him making Youngjae moan like that or it was himself moaning helplessly under Jaebeom, but all he can do is watch from the side lines as Youngjae gets his brains fucked out. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as if he feels his presence, Youngjae opens his eyes and notices Jinyoung standing frozen at the doorway while Jaebeom continues to fuck into Youngjae, seemingly unbothered. </p><p> </p><p>"Jinyoun- ahhhh..." Youngjae calls out, one hand extending towards Jinyoung on the bed, but Jaebeom chooses that exact moment to thrust into him harshly, pinning the hand above his head. He bends down to kiss Youngjae deep and messy and Jinyoung's name gets lost in a string of helpless moans... </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae has his eyes closed again, too overwhelmed by the sensations as Jaebeom takes his cock into his hand and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jaebeom places bruising kisses and bites all over Youngjae's jaw while Youngjae moves his neck from side to side to give him access like he can't get enough, his hand gripping Jaebeom's long locks tight. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung wants to go to Youngjae, sooth him with kisses too, let Youngjae fuck him like he always wants to. But his eyes meet Jaebeom's again mid-kiss and he knows he's not invited. No matter what Youngjae and Jinyoung want, if Jaebeom doesn't want him to do anything but watch him fuck Youngjae like Jinyoung is some useless showpiece on a shelf, then he can't do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>It's when Jaebeom sneers at him and then whispers something in Youngjae's ear still thrusting into him at a brutal pace, barely pulling out now, making him moan even louder as he cums for the third time, that Jinyoung finds his feet again, sprinting towards Youngjae's old room and locking the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He slides down to the floor, jerking himself off furiously until he's spilling cum into his own hand. Then, instead of cleaning himself up, he curls into a ball and for the first time in years, he cries himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>